Si yo hubiera
by Mao Inframund
Summary: La pregunta que todos nos hacemos mil veces en la vida... Toda tu vida puede cambiar en un momento... AU. Itanaru. Mencion de Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola a todos! Me extrañaron? Supongo que no u.u… pues para que vean que no soy rencorosa traigo un nuevo fic! Si! Estoy feliz por que espero sea mas largo que los demás! **

_**Advertencias. **_

**Ahora si que habrá bastantes. Las mencionare de una vez aquí. No quiero que después haya quejas al respecto, eh?**

_**Primero.**_** Este fic es principalmente **_**yaoi (chicoxchico).**_** Si no te gusta no lo leas. Evítame problemas a mi y a tu salud mental. No estoy dispuesta a pagar psicólogos.**

_**Segundo.**_** Las parejas en si serán varias. PERO la principal es Itanaru, ok? ITANARU! Habrá sasunaru pero solo es complemento. Lean y verán de que hablo. Otra de las parejas será la sasusaku. Tengo motivos suficientes para haberlos juntado! Quieren que lo repita? Este fic es ITANARU! ò.ò! **

_**Tercero**_**. Que mas… que mas… ah! Si… Habrá mención de **_**Mpreg**_**. Igualmente si no te gusta, pues evitémonos disgustos n.n**

_**Cuarto.**_** Los personajes de Naruto en este fic ya son mayores de edad. Tienen alrededor de veinte y treinta años. Eso solo por si se lo preguntaban xD**

_**Quinto.**_** Pero no menos importante, es un Universo alterno.**

_**Disclaimer.**_** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo soy una loca yaoista divirtiéndose un rato. Kukuku! Y que diversión xD!**

_**Aclaraciones.**_

"**ll" Cambio de universo paralelo.**

"***" Cambio de escena. **

**Ya aclarado todo no los distraigo más. Ahora si, A LEER SE HA DICHO (en este caso escrito o.ò)!!!**

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Un chico de alborotada melena rubia, dormía placidamente susurrando entre sueños palabras incomprensibles hasta que el pequeño aparato despertador sonó. Le dio un fuerte manotazo al reloj que se hallaba aun lado en el mueble mandándolo muy lejos en algún rincón desconocido. Se levanto de mala gana y se metió a la ducha.

El joven iba y venia como desesperado. Su sueño le había ganado por lo cual se quedo dormido en la ducha. Tropezándose en lo que se terminaba de vestir se amarraba las agujetas, mientras llevaba una tostada en la boca. Jalo su portafolio, pero no se percato de la taza de café que anteriormente había colocado ahí. Por lo tanto la derramo encima del libro que pensaba llevarse. Lo limpio rápidamente con un pañuelo y lo metió a su maletín.

Regreso a su habitación para despedirse de su pareja que aun seguía cómodamente dormido. El solo se acerco y le planto un beso en la frente para salir corriendo de su departamento.

El joven que se encontraba aparentemente dormido. Se levanto como poseso y tomo el teléfono descolgándolo, para agarrar su teléfono móvil y marcar un el numero que ya se sabia de memoria.

Mientras tanto el chico rubio recién llegaba al gran edificio donde trabajaba. Entro velozmente y tomo el ascensor hasta llegar al noveno piso.

-Diablos… diablos… diablos… diablos…- Salio presuroso del ascensor mientras caminaba deprisa- Hola Naruto pensé que ya no trabajabas aquí…- se decía para si mismo.

-Lo se, olvidaban que yo trabajo aquí, pero…no dormí pensando en la nueva campaña y realmente me tope con algo. Verán…- Dijo a las personas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa de cristal. Pero se detuvo al notar que todos lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto al aire. Uno de los hombres saco una caja vacía y se la mostró.

- Tome cuatro botellas de vodka el viernes, era mi cumpleaños. Iba a tener una fiesta y tenia prisa. Así que las tome, compre otras para reponerlas. – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-No tuve nada que ofrecer a unos ejecutivos el viernes…- le respondió el hombre en tono neutro.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Debiste decirles que se acabo. Mentir… mentir… Somos relaciones públicas. ¿Eso hacemos, no? ….. Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?...no…- se callo por unos instantes y después continuo hablando mas apagado.-… Así que estoy despedido… ¿No es así?... – Dijo para después contestarle irónicamente. –Esto es perfecto. Felicidades. Hace mucho que me querían sacar. Ahora lo lograron. Bien hecho. Por robo. Una prueba muy tonta. Muy bien- dijo tomando de nuevo sus cosas y saliendo de la oficina. –¡Idiotas!- grito frenético azotando la puerta tras de si.

Siguió caminando de regreso, acomodándose el collar color zafiro que traía, pero al entrar al elevador choco con alguien haciendo que lo tirara al suelo. La persona con la que había chocado lo recogió y se lo devolvió amablemente. El rubio ni siquiera lo miro pero le agradeció débilmente.

Salio del enorme edificio y se dirigió a la estación de trenes para regresarse a su hogar. Bajo las escaleras pero una señora con su hija le taparon el camino tirando sus cosas. Se agacho para recogerlas y corrió para alcanzar el tren… pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró justo antes de que pudiera entrar.

**ll**

Iba bajando las escaleras a paso rápido. Una señora con su hija paso junto a él, la cual jalo para dejarlo pasar ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa. Apresuro su paso al ver que el tren daba la alarma de cerrar sus puertas, entro y se sentó justo a lado de la puerta dando un sonoro suspiro.

**ll**

-Rayos- soltó el joven rubio viendo como el tren se iba alejando.

"Debido a un descarrilamiento habrá una demora en el servicio de trenes. Le sugerimos usar otro medio de transporte. Gracias"

Naruto puso cara de aborrecimiento y camino hacia la salida de la estación.

**ll**

"Que suerte… alcance el ultimo tren" Pensó rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el asiento y cerraba sus azules ojos.

A su lado un joven de largo cabello azabache no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. El rubio se percato de la penetrante mirada y se volteo para encararlo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto lacónico.

-Te me haces conocido.- Le dijo mirando hacia enfrente.

-Pues tu a mi no dattebayo. –Dijo alzando una ceja enfadado- así que si no te molesta quiero que dejes de mi…-

-Yo recogí tu collar en el elevador- le explicó interrumpiéndolo y volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos.

-¡Ah! Entonces gracias…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia enfrente con un sutil sonrojo, pues la mirada de aquel hombre lo intimido un poco.

-No importa… además también eres la pareja de mi hermano, ¿verdad?-

Ahora si que el rubio estaba sorprendido, lo miro de nuevo para encararlo pero ahora su expresión era de asombro. No lo había reconocido, pero ahora que se fijaba bien tenía mucho parecido con su novio Sasuke. Las diferencias eran pocas, como su largo cabello negro grisáceo sujeto en una baja coleta. Unas marcas que parecían ojeras pero que contrastaban con sus ébanos ojos, los cuales eran muy parecidos a los de su pareja. Pero estos eran mucho más fríos pero que denotaban una amarga tristeza.

-S-si así es…- hablo por fin el rubio, pues se había quedado prendado a los ojos negros del mayor.

-Ya veo…-

-Tu nombre es Itachi, ¿No?-

-Si… pero me gustaría saber el tuyo. Sasuke siempre evita decírmelo, no se por que. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo es bueno preguntar, ¿No lo crees?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Supongo… Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. –Me dio gusto conocerte Itachi, pero en esta estación me bajo. Hasta luego.

Le dijo con un ademán de mano y se bajo rápidamente. El mayor lo siguió con su negra mirada aun en su lugar. Y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

**ll**

Impaciente, Naruto se encontraba esperando un taxi. En eso una persona paso corriendo a un lado suyo jalando el maletín que traía. El rubio forcejeo con el maleante pero solo logro que lo soltara causando que el otro cayera hacia atrás golpeándose en la cabeza con un árbol produciéndole una fea herida en la ceja, pero que no paso a mayores. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí se ofreció ayudarlo llevándolo a una clínica cercana.

**ll**

Venia silbando felizmente una canción. Ni siquiera tenía motivo pero se sentía sumamente feliz, aunque lo hubieran despedido él tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Entro a su departamento buscando a Sasuke. Como no lo pudo encontrar pensó que seguía dormido. Se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-Sasuke despierta flojo tteba… yo…….- Sus rostro había quedado totalmente en shock al contemplar la escena que tenia enfrente. Su novio con una mujer que nuca había visto estaban teniendo sexo. ¡Y ni siquiera habían notado que él estaba parado viendo el espectáculo!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su orgullo y coraje hicieron que tomara a la chica del cabello sacándola a patadas de la habitación.

Regreso a donde se encontraba Sasuke, y lo miro con una ceja levantada esperando una explicación. Pero como no había respuesta el comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy tuve un día terrible. Me despidieron… Y parece que a ti también… ¿una taza de té? –

- Estaría bien…- Le contesto con cinismo lo cual hizo que el rubio explotara en rabia arrojándose a la cama donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-¡Desgraciado!... ¡Maldito! …¡Infeliz!... ¡Bastardo!...- Le gritaba desesperadamente propinándole fuertes golpes a su rostro.

**ll**

-Auch…- Se quejo el rubio cuando la rubia enfermera le desinfectaba la herida y le ponía una bandita.

-Ya puedes irte a casa. Afortunadamente no fue grave.- le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa y un golpecito en la frente. El rubio la miro unos segundos para después darle una gran sonrisa soltando una risita.

**ll**

- Llego a casa y te encuentro metido hasta las pelotas con una maldita ramera!- Le decía el rubio parado frente a la cama. El azabache se encontraba parado a un lado de la cama y con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo la comisura de sus labios pero aun impasible. Naruto siguió hablando al ver que el otro no deseaba hablar.

- Trabajo tiempo completo para mantenerte mientras se supone que escribes tu primera novela… ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan?... ¿La amas? No me lo digas no me interesa- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se giro de inmediato- No, dímelo. Si me interesa. Solo te lo pregunto para saber que tan estùpido soy.- Le dijo ahora cruzado de brazos y con una expresión bastante furiosa.

Como el azabache seguía sin decir nada el rubio tomo un abrigo saliendo del departamento azotando la puerta tras de si.

**ll**

Entro a su casa dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio y colgó su abrigo en el perchero.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿Naruto eres tu?- Contesto el azabache desde la regadera.

-No soy tu amante… Miércoles, día de sexo. ¿Recuerdas?- Le dijo buscándolo y entro en la habitación. -¿Acabas de levantarte, haragán?- Le dijo al ver la cama aun deshecha.

-No. Bueno no… no dormí muy bien anoche. Cuando te fuiste yo caí en un… en un profundo… profundísimo sueño. Y creo que me esta dando un… lo que sea…- dijo en lo que se secaba, se ponía una toalla a la cintura y salía del baño - ¿Que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora?... Dios… ¿Que te paso?- cuestiono al notar la herida en la frente de Naruto.

-Bueno, depende. ¿Que quieres saber primero?

-¿Que?

-Bueno me asaltaron y despidieron no en ese orden. Pero no fue un asalto si no un intento de asalto… según la policía por que no pudo… no pudo…- no término la frase por que Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Espera, espera. Ven acá… siéntate, esta bien. – lo tomo del brazo y lo sentó en la orilla de la cama el se quedo arrodillado frente a el tomándolo de ambos brazos confortándolo.-Estas en estado de shock….ahora relájate…ok…- su mirada azabache se poso en el mueble detrás de Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos. Se le habían olvidado las dos copas de brandy que había utilizado hace un rato. Se paro de donde estaba velozmente y con su brazo izquierdo tiro la copa al cesto de ropa sucia. Fue tan rápido que el rubio solo lo miro confundido.

-¿Quieres un brandy?- indago Sasuke sirviéndose el liquido en la copa que tomo del mueble.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde. -

-Claro, lo siento. – dijo tomándose todo el contenido de golpe.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Yo?, Estoy bien solo… en fin… ¿dime que ocurrió?- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado cruzándose de brazos.

**ll**

Un rubio se hallaba apoyado en el barandal de un grandísimo puente. Lloraba sin consuelo limpiándose las lágrimas desesperadamente con la manga de su abrigo. Tomo el anillo de compromiso que traía y lo arrojo con furia al lago….nunca se había sentido tan desilusionado, tan lastimado ni afectado por una situación así. Creía que Sasuke lo amaba como lo hacia el. Pero se sentía muy humillado, como pudo ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta… pero ya no podía hacer nada. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y siguió sollozando agriamente.

**ll**

-No dejaba de pensar que si hubiera abordado ese tren, nada habría pasado… habría llegado a casa hace mucho. –Decía el rubio volteando a ver a Sasuke que ya se encontraba sentado en la cama aun lado de el.

-Bueno no querrás preguntarte cosas así. Ya sabes "si tan solo esto" o "¿que tal si lo otro?"… ya paso.- término de decirle dándole un beso en la frente.

**ll**

-Sasuke, ¡el no esta aquí!-

-Gaara, eres su mejor amigo. ¿Donde mas podría estar?-

-Entra a buscarlo si quieres. No esta aquí, Sasuke.- Le dijo cambiando su expresión a una mas seria. –¿Que le hiciste?. Nada bueno si se fue y te dejo.

-Mira, lo siento. Si viene… avísame… o dile que me llame o algo. Es todo lo que pido.-

-Tú lo dijiste, Sasuke- dijo arrastrando el nombre y sonriendo malicioso. –Soy el mejor amigo de Naruto. Si viene, haré lo que el pida.- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

*

Un ligero temblor comenzaba a salir en la ceja de Sasuke. Llevaba mas de quince minutos esperando a que el hombre sentado frente a el se dignara a hablar. Pero el susodicho estaba muy entretenido leyendo su querido libro erótico.

-Kakashi…- dijo en voz de ultratumba para ver si el mayor le prestaba atención.

-…kukuku…- susurro pervertidamente el peliplateado.

El azabache contó hasta diez lentamente para tranquilizarse e intento una vez mas hablar con aquel hombre.

-Olvida ese estupido libro… y dime que hago. –

-Sasuke, llevas semanas diciendo que ya no puedes con ambas relaciones y que ojala no hubieras vuelto a ver a Sakura.- contesto sin despegar su mirada de aquel librillo.

-Lo sé. –

-Y que no podías ser infiel…-

-Si…-

-Pero no acababas con Sakura pues no sabias como lo tomaría…- le dijo dándole vuelta a la pagina.

-Ya lo sé… -

-Y yo te dije algo…- alzo la mirada para verlo directamente.- recuérdalo. Que algo fuera de tu control sucedería para darle fin a la situación.

-Lo sé…-

-Y…. algo sucedió. – dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

-No es gracioso…- le dijo mandándole una mirada asesina con una venita en su frente.

-Lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo. Si es gracioso… divertidísimo. Mírate, no estas exactamente desesperado buscándolo.- dijo intentando calmarse terminando en una divertida risita.

-Fui a casa de Gaara, no estaba ahí…- dijo indiferente.

-¿Fuiste a su casa?... ¡cielos! Eres todo un detective…. ¿Quieres mi opinión?-

-¿Me va a gustar?

-Claro que no. Se basa en la realidad.-

*

Sentado en la barra de un bar. Naruto tomaba botella tras botella y con un cigarro a medio fumar en su mano derecha. El no era de las personas que desahogan sus penas en el alcohol. Pero debido a la reciente desilusión, no tenia a donde más huir. No quería pensar y no quería sentir. Le dolía demasiado así que encontró la solución más rápida para olvidar. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y dio otro largo trago directamente de la botella. Suspiro pesadamente, apoyo su codo en la barra para luego acomodar su frente en su mano. Mientras empezaba a sentir los efectos de la bebida.

-Pareces agobiado. Solo es un empleo; conseguirás otro…- al ver que no recibía respuesta continuo- Es algo mas… ¿verdad?

El rubio miro abatido al hermano mayor de su pareja y le quiso sonreír pero solo logro hacer una extraña mueca.

- …A veces ayuda que se lo cuentes a alguien…- expreso Itachi.

-… Cuando llegue a casa… encontré a Sasuke en cama… con una mujer…- dijo desanimado el rubio.

-Lo siento… quiero decir. ¡Que idiota!-

-¿Como ibas a saberlo?-

-No, yo no; Sasuke es un idiota.- le dijo brindándole una sonrisa pero el rubio desvió la mirada a su botella.- Perdón no es asunto mió.-

-Esta bien.-

-Si quieres tener compañía estoy por allá con unos amigos…- dijo señalando el fondo del bar con la cabeza.- … lo siento mucho..- dijo para dar media vuelta e irse.

**ll**

-¡Otra ronda viejo!...- grito efusivo el rubio.

Sasuke lo había invitado a un bar para que se le olvidara lo ocurrido en ese día, como su despido e intento de asalto. Siempre iban a ese lugar para festejar fechas importantes y cosas por el estilo, por lo mismo no le importaba que ya estuvieran ebrios y muy mareados.

Cada quien tomo su botella. El rubio casi se cae después de darle un gran trago a la suya. Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que se sentaran en una mesa. Aun lado estaba su hermano mayor y sus locos amigos. Los ignoro olímpicamente y siguió disfrutando su velada.

**ll**

Una pelirroja cabeza acababa de llegar al local. Busco con la mirada por todos lados hasta toparse con la rubia cabeza de su amigo el cual parecía estar dormido en la barra. Al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado Naruto recompuso su postura y se encontró con la mirada aquamarina de su amigo.

-Sasuke fue a buscarte. ¿Paso lo que creo que paso?.- pregunto muy angustiado.

-Todo depende. ¿Crees que lo encontré en mi cama con una mujer y que salí huyendo?- comento cáusticamente.

-Algo así.-

-Entonces si- dijo para después abrazar a su amigo soltando en llanto. El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo confortándolo.

**ll**

El rubio ya iba por su sexta ronda y estaba dormitando en su lugar. En eso el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y contesto de inmediato.

-¿Si?-

-Esta mañana fue sensacional.-

-¿Que?... lo siento. No escucho.-

-¿Sasuke?-

-No escucho.-

-¿Sasuke me escuchas?-

-Creí que estaba apagado.- dijo cortando la llamada y dirigiéndose al rubio. Noto que el rubio ya estaba dormido. Pasó un brazo del rubio por su cuello y el suyo por la cintura de él y salieron del local para dirigirse a su departamento.

**ll**

El rubio se estaba quedando dormido recargado en el brazo de Gaara. Itachi que ya iba de salida se despidió con un ademán del rubio. Este solo le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió acurrucar en el pelirrojo.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto curioso Gaara.

-Mi amigo.- contesto con voz semidormida.

-Vamos. Te llevare a casa…- le dijo pasando el brazo de Naruto alrededor de su cuello.-…ebrio tonto…- dijo soltando una risita.

Itachi que seguía estacionado afuera vio como a Gaara se le dificultaba cargar con su amigo. Sonrió de medio lado y se acerco.

-¿Puedo llevarlos?- dijo señalando su auto.

-Seria genial, gracias.- contesto difícilmente Gaara.

-Parece que bebiste de mas…-se burlo el azabache.

-No estoy tan ebrio como la gente piensa.- dijo el rubio yéndose del lado de Gaara.

-Ponte un mecha en la boca y arderá.- replico molesto el pelirrojo.

Subieron a Naruto en la parte trasera del auto con bastantes problemas. Pero después de unas cuantas patadas y gritos sin sentido del rubio lograron irse a casa de Gaara. Itachi los dejo en la puerta de la casa, se despidió y se fue. Gaara que llevaba el rubio a cuestas lo llevo hasta su habitación.

-Parece que le gustas.- comento Gaara intentando pasar a ambos por la puerta de la habitación.

-No es que yo le guste, ofreció llevarnos. Solo estaba preocupado.- dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo apoyándose en la puerta.

-Te diré, si se hubiera preocupado por mí…- le dijo agarrando al rubio y acostándolo en la cama.-… no estaríamos aquí en este momento y no estaría metiéndote en la cama.

-¿Estoy en cama?-

-Si. Te quedaras conmigo por un tiempo. Descuida, estarás bien.- arropo al rubio que ya se encontraba dormido y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**ll**

-Oye lindura, ¿Que haces cuando no sirves hamburguesas de vacas locas?-

Había pasado ya una semana desde el despido de Naruto. El pobre al no encontrar nada en relaciones públicas se decidió por un empleo de medio tiempo. Escogió uno de repartidor por las mañanas y otro de mesero por las tardes. Pero en ese momento se encontraba en el turno de mesero. El trabajo era horrible y justamente venia gente a molestarle aun mas la existencia.

Resoplo hastiado y contesto.

-Bueno, déjame ver… me levanto a las siete y media, reparto sándwiches de día. Llego aquí a las seis y termino a medianoche. Y si me queda energía, le doy servicio a mi novio. ¿Mayonesa?- dijo alzando una ceja claramente molesto.

**ll**

-No hablas en serio.-

-Si… en serio.- refuto Naruto a su amigo sin siquiera mirarlo y paso a la otra pagina del periódico que estaba leyendo.

-Vivieron juntos dos años y medio… y has estado al borde del suicidio por una semana.

-Nueve días Gaara.-

-Bueno, nueve días… ¿al diablo con el?- dijo cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared.

-Si. Por que ni siquiera ha llamado para ver si estoy bien y admitir que es un idiota. –Dejo de leer el periódico, alzo la mirada pero aun sin ver a Gaara y volvió a hablar.- "Hola Naruto, habla Sasuke. Soy un idiota. Por favor vuelve, te amo"- dijo imitando la voz del azabache.- Todo eso, ya sabes. De todos modos no me importa, que se vaya al diablo. Ya lo supere.- término de decir retomando su lectura.

-Ah… ya lo superaste.-

-Si, lo supere total, absoluta y completamente.- denunció encarándolo.

-No.-

-Si.-

-Claro que no.-

-Gaara ya lo superé. ¿Que quieres decir con que no? ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Bueno por dos cosas.- dijo enderezándose y yendo hacia el sillón vació que se hallaba en frente de donde estaba Naruto.- Uno: sigues contando cuantos días llevas. Y tal vez las horas y minutos.- el rubio le lanzo una mirada molesta pero después suspiro derrotado. El pelirrojo continuo.- Pero lo mejor para saber si lo superaste es si sigues leyendo su horóscopo esperando que diga que tendrá un accidente.- el rubio se sorprendió al verse descubierto. Y le arrojo el periódico a Gaara.

-Bastardo sabelotodo.-

-¿Que es?- pregunto Gaara tomando el periódico.

-Un imbecil.- contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos haciendo una mueca con la boca. Pero después se dio cuenta de la pregunta de su amigo.- Ah… virgo.

-Virgo… virgo…bueno demuestra que tanto sé. -decía mientras buscaba el indicado.- Con Marte como tu ascendente, tendrás un grave accidente y Naruto te mandara al diablo. Este astrólogo es bueno.- le dijo para ver la reacción de su amigo.

Naruto soltó una risita y le sonrió calidamente a su amigo. En eso escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre.

-Ve tú.- hablo rápidamente el rubio.- No, iré yo.- dijo el rubio claramente nervioso poniéndose de pie.- Mejor tú. No estoy, Salí... No sabes a donde ni con quien. Especialmente con quien… ¡anda muévete!.- decía el rubio haciendo gestos con los brazos.

-Ya lo superaste. ¿No?- contesto Gaara tranquilamente sentado. Tomo el periódico y lo comenzó a leer. Le divertía bastante la actitud de su amigo.

-Gaara por favor, tienes que ir. De todas formas no será el.- decía juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

-Entonces, ¿cual es el problema?- le dijo dándole vuelta exageradamente a la pagina.

Naruto puso una cara aterrorizada y después suspiro resignado.

-Que se vaya al diablo…. Que se vaya al diablo… que se vaya al diablo…- se repetía así mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se daba fuerza. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con esa oscura mirada. Tan parecida a la de el pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

-¿Itachi?-

*

El azabache llevo a Naruto a una heladería cercana. Ambos pidieron malteadas de fresa. Después de varios minutos rodeados de un incomodo silencio en donde el ojiazul ni siquiera había tocado su bebida decidió hablar.

-Mira no debería estar aquí, lo siento. No estoy siendo justo.- dejo de jugar con su popote y miro directamente a los ojos negros de Itachi.- Tal vez en otras circunstancias… eres una persona muy agradable…. Mi amigo Gaara cree que eres guapo…-

-Espera un momento- interrumpió el mayor.- ¿Tu amigo Gaara cree que soy guapo? ¿Tu amigo? ¡Diablos! Acabo de gastar… espera…- dijo tomando la carpetita de los precios-… dos ochenta y nueve en el chico equivocado.- dijo brindándole una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió débilmente.- Naruto, escucha. A veces apareces en la vida de alguien cuando necesita que lo animes y resulta por alguna razón, es tu deber. No sabemos por que… en tu caso es mi deber. Pero seré honesto. El hecho de que te me hagas moderadamente atractivo, me facilita las cosas. Mis intenciones son honestas… No deseo pasar esa línea, en serio.-

-¿Moderadamente atractivo?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¡aja!... Sabía que estabas escuchando. Bueno quítate los ojos tristes y te subiré la calificación. Bueno… ya que hemos establecido las reglas, ¿que harás en dos semanas?-

-Quizá me suicide…-

-Excelente, ¿a que hora terminas?... ¿te gustan los barcos?- cuestiono Itachi acariciando la rubia cabeza agitando sus cabellos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Ese fue el primer capitulo. (No? En serio?)**

**Espero les haya gustado. O al menos entendido. **

**Ahora si tardare un poco más en actualizar debido a que la trama es más compleja T.T**

**Ya saben. Quejas, criticas, comentarios y/o dudas en un rewiew que son como mi paga, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir. Yo los contestare con gusto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola de nuevo mis queridos lectores *//*, gracias a los que dejaron su revi!! **

–**no los he podido contestar pero si los leo Y.Y eh!! xD **

_**Aclaraciones.**_

"**ll" Cambio de universo paralelo.**

"***" Cambio de escena. **

"_Llamadas telefónicas"_

**Ahora a leer!!!**

_**Capitulo 2.**_

**ll**

-¿Sabes que no hemos hecho esto en dos meses?- comento Naruto que estaba siendo abrazado por Sasuke, ambos desnudos acostados en su amplia cama solamente arropados por la verde sabana de seda. Viendo una película sobre un barco que había naufragado.

-No seas tonto.- respondió el ojinegro mientras jugaba con un mechón del menor.

-Dos meses… casi exactos- dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿Casi exactos? Escúchate. ¿Que somos? ¿Una encuesta?- alego dándole un corto beso en la frente atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke… ¿Como llego una de mis copas de brandy al cesto de la ropa sucia?-

-¿Al que?-

-Al cesto de la ropa sucia-afirmo.

-No se de que me estas hablando…-

-Cuando me despidieron la semana pasada y volví a casa, había una botella de brandy y dos copas sobre el tocador.- dijo seriamente para darle importancia al asunto.

-No se, no podría asegurarlo.-

-Ahí estaban estoy seguro.-

-Ah, un momento creo que si se. Había una botella y una copa por que…- pero se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que había dos copas Sasuke.- le dijo ahora viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta a donde va esta conversación.- se levanto bruscamente y se puso su bata azul marino. Se puso frente a la cama dándole la cara a Naruto.- Te dije que no podía dormir así que me levante en la noche por una copa. Y seguía allí cuando llegaste a casa. Ese día también sufriste, si lo recuerdas… un golpe en la cabeza… Habíamos hecho una fiesta. Tal vez alguno de tus amigos locos, como Gaara, la dejo ahí… ¡Cielos! Echemos a perder nuestra velada apropiadamente. ¿Que dices? ¡¿Que me estoy tirando a una bebedora?! ¡¿Si?!- exclamo mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

-Sasuke cálmate, ¿Quieres? Solo estoy preguntando.-

-Tú no preguntas. Insinúas. Y tu estas insinuando no muy sutilmente, que soy…- decía mientras daba vueltas de aquí para allá, se paro un momento y volvió a encarar al rubio.- gracias… no gracias a ti. Este es el momento adecuado para hablar de nuestra relación, ¿Verdad? Es perfecto. El momento perfecto.-

-Sasuke por dios. Solo hice una pregunta, no es para que te pongas paranoico.-

El azabache soltó un gruñido pues se encontraba bastante alterado y salio de la habitación.

**ll**

Un lujoso automóvil se estaciono frente a una cómoda casa en medio de la calle. En el venían un joven de largo cabello negro y uno mucho mas joven solamente que este con el cabello rubio. Pero no se notaba ya que traía un gorro azul marino para cubrirse del frió. Se bajo del auto pero antes de cerrar la puerta se regreso recargando su hombro en la ventana abierta de la puerta para mirar al ocupante del vehiculo.

-Gracias Itachi. Lamento que la pasaras mal.- dijo el rubio sonriendo apenado.

-¿Estas bromeando? Beber dos malteadas es todo un esplendor social. – contesto el mayor sonriendo débilmente. Naruto cerro la puerta dándose la vuelta.-Cuídate. Vas a estar bien.- dijo Itachi encendiendo de nuevo su auto.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo el rubio solo ladeando la cabeza brindándole una ligera sonrisa. Cuando sintió que Itachi ya se había ido camino lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa de su amigo.

**ll**

Naruto entro a su departamento. Lanzo su chamarra algún rincón desconocido, se quito los zapatos y se adentro mas a su casa arrastrando los pies.

-Es increíble como llegamos a odiar objetos inanimados. Como abrelatas que no funcionan, la mayonesa y el atún.- Dijo al aire pero la frase iba dirigida a su novio. Se le quedo viendo confundido y pregunto.- ¿Vas a salir?-

-Si estaba dejándote una nota. Voy a la biblioteca tengo unas cosas que leer.- Le respondió terminándose su taza de café de golpe y dejándola en la mesa su ubico donde el rubio.

-Esta bien.-dijo el rubio sin voltearlo a ver encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo serán un par de horas. ¿Prefieres que no vaya?- le dijo tomando sus brazos.

-Claro que no. Ve.- contesto el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo pues estaba muy cansado.

-Bueno. Adiós.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del apartamento.

El rubio que se quedo mirando la puerta unos minutos perplejo, salio rápido de su estupor. Tomo sus llaves, se volvió a poner los zapatos rápidamente y salio por la puerta dispuesto a seguir a Sasuke.

Escondiéndose tras los coches, los postes y las personas que iban caminando –las cuales lo miraban como si estuviera loco- se quedo parado una calle antes de donde venia caminando el moreno. Al ver la biblioteca dio un suspiro aliviado. Dándose un golpecito en la frente y susurrarse a si mismo _"idiota"_, dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa a dormirse un buen rato.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente con su mochila en la espalda. Apresuro un poco su paso, miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y entro a la biblioteca. Ya adentro corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a los teléfonos públicos del lugar.

Después de unos minutos la conversación entre el y la otra persona se tornaba mas aguda.

-¡Sakura! ¿De que hablas? Me siguió. Dije que vendría a la biblioteca así que vine. ¡Por dios! Claro que no puedo ir ahora.

¿Y si esta esperándome en la esquina?

-Sakura no se por que me siguió no soy detective…. Salí dos horas antes… Mira, no te pongas histérica. Lo siento.

"_Reserve un hotel cinco estrellas. ¿Iremos? ¿Quieres cancelar? ¿Nos va a seguir? ¿Quieres acabar? Por que si…"_- decía la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, si… es decir, no. No quiero terminar. Claro que vamos a ir, pero no… no…no…

"_No, no, no, ¿Que?"_

-No se. Mira vamos a ir a ese hotel. ¿De acuerdo? Yo te llamo mañana.-Termino colgando el teléfono dándose de topes con el aparato. Tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí.

**ll**

Enormes y pesadas maletas. Eso era lo que un pelirrojo intentaba subir por las escaleras de su casa. Al llegar hasta arriba dio un suspiro, paso una mano masajeando su espalda seguido su cuello para luego mirar que hacia su rubio amigo.

-Bueno estas son las ultimas. Ya no vives allá.- le dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias por ir de nuevo Gaara.- dijo prestándole atención sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Alguna evidencia de "ella"?

-Nada evidente…- En ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Gaara que se hallaba a un lado del aparato fue el que contesto.- ¿Hola?

"_Hola soy Itachi. ¿Esta Naruto?"_

-Naruto. Es Itachi.- Le dijo entregándole el teléfono para luego sentarse a un lado suyo.

-¿Hola?- Pasaron unos segundos y luego le susurro al pelirrojo tapando la bocina-... Quiere que salgamos esta noche.

-Anda.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos.- contesto el rubio al moreno tras la línea colgando el teléfono.

Mientras en casa de Itachi, de igual manera colgó el teléfono. Dio un suspiro satisfecho pero al sentir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación se giro encarándola.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo el rubio recién llegado.

-Si.

-No quiere irse de aquí Itachi.

-Lo se.

-¿Esta delicada quieres que postergue mi viaje? Ya habrá otro curso.

-Son dos semanas; debes ir.

-¿Estas seguro? No es importante.

-Si lo es. Quiero que vayas.

-Esta bien.- termino de decirle dándole un calido beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación. Después de unos minutos Itachi también salio y se encamino a la habitación de su madre.

Al llegar ella se encontraba en una cómoda silla con vista al jardín. Al percatarse de la llegada de su hijo giro su rostro dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Va a ser difícil dejar este lugar Itachi.- le dijo la mujer cambiando su expresión a una mas afligida.

-Aun tienes el departamento en Londres…- contesto èl parándose aun lado de la silla. Se coloco de rodillas para estar a la altura de su madre y tomando sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas prosiguió.- Estarás bien… además de que estarás mas cerca del hospital y se consigue mejor crack (1).

La mujer soltó una risita y le volvió a sonreír como cuando el llego. Se inclino solo un poco depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo.

*

En una pequeña cafetería, dos hombres platicaban supuestamente de nada en especial. El mayor leía un libro muy entretenido mientras el otro miraba distraído por la ventana hacia la calle.

-Entonces, déjame entenderte. Sakura se ha vuelto mas exigente, y tú te sientes mal por que Naruto trabaja día y noche.- dijo Kakashi al menor de los Uchiha para volver a llamar su atención. Este intento replicar pero el peliplata lo interrumpió-Le pediste a Naruto que fuera a ese hotel contigo sabiendo que no puede para cubrir el hecho de que ibas con Sakura. A pesar de que ella te dio una excusa para terminar que no aceptaste.-levanto la mirada de su libro y miro fijamente al moreno.- Tienes un dilema moral. Sasuke… eres un inmoral.

-Si fuera inmoral, ¿Estaría discutiéndolo?-Le dijo recargándose en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De quien fue la idea del viaje? ¿Tuya o de ella? – El moreno solo alcanzo a abrir la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró. -Quieres terminar este asunto con Sakura. Preveo problemas.

-No tienes compasión, ¿No? ¿Para que me molesto en confiarte esto?- pregunto desganado Sasuke puso su codo en la mesa para apoyar su mejilla en su mano.

-Soy tu amigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.- contesto Kakashi feliz volviendo a retomar su lectura.

**ll**

-Hablo en serio.- Volvió a insistir el azabache. Ambos venían de regreso e Itachi se había ofrecido a acompañar al rubio a la casa de su amigo.

-¿Establecer mi propia compañía?- dijo el rubio escéptico.

-Bueno. Si… Tienes la experiencia, el conocimiento y tienes los contactos. ¿Quieres pasarte la vida trabajando para otros? – se detuvo para mirar a los ojos a Naruto y este se detuvo por reflejo mirándolo igualmente.-¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

-Podría fracasar miserablemente y quedar como un idiota.-contesto desviando la mirada y retomando el paso.

-Exactamente. Entonces, ¿Que te preocupa?- le dijo poniéndose a un lado de èl. El rubio soltó un suspiro y siguieron caminando lentamente.

Llegaron a la casa de Gaara minutos después. El rubio subió los dos primeros escalones de las escaleras para poder entrar a la casa. Itachi se quedo de pie frente al rubio esperando la despedida.

-La pase muy bien.- le dijo por fin el ojiazul.

-¿En serio? ¡Rayos! Eso va contra las reglas, ¿No?- hablo sonriendo débilmente.

-Cierto, tenlo en cuenta en el futuro, ¿Quieres? Me estoy reponiendo de una crisis.-contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos poniendo una cara de falsa molestia viéndolo de reojo.

-Si, lo siento. No se repetirá.- dijo Itachi dando media vuelta y despidiéndose con un ademán de mano.

-Hasta luego.- dijo el rubio dándose vuelta para entrar a la casa.

-Oye, todo es para bien. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Ponte algo abrigado el sábado, podría hacer frió en el rió. Cuídate.- dijo Itachi girándose para ver al rubio el cual se detuvo, giro su cabeza y le brindo una gran sonrisa.

*

Los días siguieron pasando velozmente. Y en uno de ellos Naruto encontró un anuncio en una agencia de trabajos.

"_**La mejor forma de iniciar un pequeño negocio."**_

Entro al local y tomo todos los folletos que le cabían en los brazos. Al llegar a casa de su amigo desparramo todo por el suelo y comenzó a buscar algo adecuado.

El pelirrojo al entrar a la habitación y ver el desorden alzo una ceja confundido y pregunto.

-¿Que otras ideas te ha sugerido Itachi?-

-Gaara… no actúes como madre desesperada. Solo es un amigo, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo arrojando otro folleto y tomo un sobre que encontró entre el lió de papeles.-Solo un amigo. No estoy ni remotamente interesado en el.

-¿No lo estas?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Por que anoche por primera vez no preguntaste si alguien había llamado?-

El rubio lo encaro ofreciéndole una juguetona sonrisa. Abrió el sobre y leyó lo que tenia escrito. Abrió los ojos boquiabiertos. Le lanzo el escrito a su amigo Gaara y comenzó a brincar y correr por toda la casa. Gaara leyó lo que venia escrito y sonrió ligeramente. Al fin las cosas estaban cambiando. Pensó.

"_**Nos complace informarle que su préstamo fue autorizado."**_

**ll**

-¿Lo lamentas?- Pregunto lacónicamente la mujer al joven que se encontraba parado enfrente de su escritorio. -¿Lamentas que cuatro personas hayan faltado a causa de la intoxicación provocada por tus sándwiches? – El joven intento hablar pero fue bruscamente interrumpido -Si. Todos comieron tus sándwiches y todos tienen los mismos síntomas.-La mujer recargo sus brazos entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para poyar su barbilla en ellas- ¿Estas capacitado para hacer esta labor?

-No… Trabajaba en relaciones publicas.-dijo dificultoso el rubio.

-Bueno, no lo has hecho muy bien, ¿Verdad?- pregunto burlonamente la mujer de ojos verdes- Afortunadamente convencí a mis colegas que no llevaran este asunto mas allá… Esta vez. – Tomo una carpeta de su escritorio y pasando a lado del rubio sin voltearlo a ver dijo -Si me disculpas debo hacer el trabajo de cinco personas.- y salio de su oficina.

*

-¿Perdón? ¿Naruto ha repartido sándwiches en tu oficina?- decía frenético el Uchiha hacia la pelirosa sentada frente a el.

-Si, y hoy tuve razones para llamarlo.-dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabellera cruzando sus piernas de forma sensual.- Bueno invente una razón para ser honesta… Es muy lindo de alguna manera algo británica, ¿No?

-Sakura. ¿A que estas jugando? ¿Te has vuelto loca? El no es tonto.

-Yo no diría eso. Quería saber como era la persona por la que me cambiaste.- le dijo poniéndose de pie frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no. Un momento. Yo no te cambie; te fuiste a Estados Unidos.-reclamo el.

-Quería ver al chico que no tienes intención de dejar. A pesar de tu sugerencia preorgasmica a que se que lo harías…. ¿Por que no es abandonable?... Y debo decir que me quede un poco confundida.

-No hables así. Suena horrible. Te lo diré. No puedo dejarlo por…por… tu sabes.- dijo desviando la mirada viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Por mi? ¿Es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que no puedes dejarlo por mi?-

-No has dicho que querías, ¿O si?-

-Sasuke. Soy mujer. No decimos lo que queremos… pero nos enfurecemos si no lo obtenemos. Es lo que nos hace tan fascinantes. Y para nada aterradoras.- le dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

*

Se encontraba tranquilamente recostado en su cama leyendo un libro. En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El estiro su mano sin dejar su lugar descolgando el aparato.

-¿Hola?-

"_Uchiha Sasuke, al fin. Este es tu amable tío Kakashi. Escucha donde sea que hayas estado hoy, por si preguntan, no estuviste conmigo. Naruto llamo aquí buscándote."_

-De acuerdo.-

"_Si, muy bien."_

-Gracias, adiós.- dijo colgando. Justo en ese momento Naruto venia entrando a la habitación con cara abatida y cansada.

-Naruto, por fin. Estaba preocupado. ¿Donde estabas?- le dijo arrodillado en la cama.

-Fui a casa de Gaara, necesitaba un amigo… Tuve un día terrible. Hoy conocí a la hermana malvada de Cruela de Vil. Me deprimió completamente.- contesto el rubio parado frente a el quitándose su abrigo.

-Lo se.-

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto el rubio viéndolo curioso.

-Es decir, puedo imaginarlo. Luces terrible.- mintió rápidamente Sasuke.

-¿Donde estabas? Necesitaba hablar contigo.- dijo subiéndose a la cama acostándose y dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Tenía algunas cosas que leer; fui a la biblioteca.-contesto èl empezando acariciar los cabellos del menor.

-¡Dios! Siempre estas en la biblioteca... Estoy harto de atender mesas. Se que cuando termines el libro seremos millonarios, pero… ¿Cuando vas a terminarlo?-

-Voy a terminarlo muy pronto… dobe… muy pronto. –callo unos instantes mientras permanecía pensando y volvió a hablar- Naruto…. Hay algo que quiero decirte... Tiene un poco que ver con la copa de brandy y la mujer que conociste hoy… Solo que, por favor, déjame terminar antes de decir nada. ¿De acuerdo? …¿Naruto?- pero este ya se hallaba profundamente dormido-... Mierda.

**ll**

En la mañana del día siguiente Naruto acompaño a Itachi a una competencia de kayak (2). Aunque en esos momentos el clima era bastante frió -no al grado de calarte los huesos- las personas que remaban estaban en su máximo furor. Eran los efusivos gritos del rubio los que los animaban a ganar.

-¡¡VAMOS ITACHI!! ¡¡REMEN!!- Gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones el rubio desde la lancha donde iba el. Viendo como el equipo de Itachi daba lo mejor de si.

-¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡REMEN!-

Ambos equipos iban demasiado empatados… pero faltaba poco para ver el resultado final.

**ll**

-Que raro pero sabia que habría una carrera con camisetas rojas y negras.- comentaba el rubio al divisar a lo que parecía ser una competencia de kayaks en el rió. Caminaba tranquilamente por el puente acompañado de su mejor amigo, quien le estaba hablando pero el rubio no se había dado cuenta hasta que regreso la vista a el.- ¿Disculpa?-

-¿Por que no te ha pedido que vayas con el a ese viaje?- volvió a preguntar Gaara.

-Me lo pidió, pero tengo trabajo. Pero esta bien que se vaya necesitamos espacio… Gaara, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta tonta?... ¿Tiraste una copa en el cesto de ropa en la fiesta?

-Suena como algo ridículo.-dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el frente- Seguramente fui yo….-soltó una risita pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del rubio pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

-Me estoy volviendo loco.-dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias a Dios. Ya me estaba preocupando.

**ll**

Las puntas de las lanchas competían entre si.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡MAS RAPIDO!.... –

Pero justo en el último segundo el kayak del equipo de Itachi acelero en el agua esquivando a su oponente.

-¡¡¡¡¡YUHU!!!!!- Grito Naruto –por poco se cae del barquito a no ser que lo sujeto un hombre a lado de el- al momento de que Itachi y su equipo cruzo la meta obteniendo la victoria. Itachi busco con la mirada al rubio y sonrió calidamente.

*****

Una pareja caminaba sin rumbo entre las calles de la enorme cuidad. Venía cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la pelirosa se decidió a hablar.

-¿Seguro que no solo es falta de inspiración? Es decir, pareces distante.-Se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke pero este parecía ignorarla- Aquí estoy Sasuke, si necesitas hablar de algo…

-Oye, ese es Naruto…-dijo mirando hacia una ventana de un lujoso restaurante-… Con mi hermano y sus locos amigos… ¿Sakura?...

-Tal vez no sea falta de inspiración, Sasuke. Tal vez sea falta de Naruto.- grito enojada la ojiverde yéndose del lado de Sasuke pero a unos cuantos metros lo encaro nuevamente- No quiero saber nada de Naruto. No me importa nada sobre Naruto… El problema es… que a ti si te importa. Esta muy claro. Se me ocurrió un magnifico final para tu libro.- dio media vuelta y grito- "FIN".

*

-Claro que si Kisame. Abrirá su restaurante en seis días y esta muy desorganizado.- dijo Itachi.

Sentados en una esquina de un aparatoso lugar- pues fueron a festejar la victoria del equipo- platicaban trivialmente. Itachi quería ayudar a cierto rubio por eso platicaba con un gran amigo pero sobre todo experto en el tema.

-Donde trabajaba hubo guerra por la apertura de "Samehada"-comento Naruto.

-¿Tu lanzaste "Samehada"?. Es mi héroe. ¿Tú hiciste su inauguración? Fue fantástico. La gente hablo mucho de eso.-dijo muy sorprendido Kisame.

-Bueno, seis días es…-dijo avergonzado el ojiazul pero levanto la mirada decidido- ¿Puedo ir a echar un vistazo? No te prometo nada extraordinario.

-Si… claro que si. No hay problema.- dijo aun sin creérselo el hombre frente a èl. Itachi solo esbozo una sonrisa. Su plan venia saliendo a pedir de boca.

*

Después de la cena. Itachi invito a Naruto a dar una vuelta en bote en un hermoso río en medio de la ciudad. Se encontraban en un delicioso silencio hasta que el rubio comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Me encanta este puente…-dijo mirando embelesado hacia la construcción-… Mi abuelo ayudo a construirlo. A menudo vengo y me quedo parado aquí cuando quiero…- se callo por unos instantes pero Itachi había escuchado lo que había dicho y contesto.

-¿Construir un puente?...-Naruto se sobresalto y al percatarse de la burla del mayor se molesto. Se lanzo sobre el azabache dispuesto a darle un golpecito. Pero se detuvo aun lado de el.- Lo siento.-Contesto el Uchiha quedando muy cerca del rubio, acerco su rostro intentando juntar sus labios, pero el rubio desvió la cabeza evitando el beso.

-Itachi no, yo…yo no… se que es algo así como el momento ideal para un beso. Ya sabes la noche, la luna, las estrellas, el bote… Tu sabes es perfecto. Y realmente siento que no estaría bien. En realidad no se nada de ti. Y… yo aun estoy en recuperación. ¡Cielos! Odio esa palabra pero lo estoy….- dijo Naruto intentando explicarse. Itachi al ser rechazado no sabia que decir pero lo intento.

-No quiero ser una confusión en tu vida... –dijo soltando un suspiro.-Naruto, de verdad. Pero algo sucedió desde que te conocí y… no me lo esperaba… no quisiera…- no termino pues el rubio había sellado sus labios en un rápido beso separándose inmediatamente regresando a su lugar con las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre sus rodillas con la mirada en el suelo del barco.-Así que yo…- dijo Itachi saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Te bese.-dijo Naruto aun sin querer mirarlo.

-Si, también me di cuenta. No ibas a hacerlo.-dijo el azabache recomponiéndose.

-¿Te importaría atribuirlo a un lapsus momentáneo de concentración?- le dijo el rubio levantando la mirada chocando con la del pelilargo.

-¿Eso es lo que fue?- pregunto desilusionado pero ocultándolo muy bien.

-No…-dijo el rubio totalmente sonrojado- si yo no…¡auxilio!- El azabache que noto la incertidumbre en el menor se acerco a su lado. Tomo la barbilla de Naruto para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. El cerró los suyos y se acerco lentamente a sus labios. Ante el contacto el rubio también cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el embriagante sabor de la boca del mayor.

*

Tropezándose por las escaleras. Entre desesperados besos y gemidos, la ropa fue desapareciendo. Llegaron a la alcoba del rubio. Este soltaba risitas e intentaba difícilmente de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Gaara. Itachi dejo caer al rubio en la cama se termino de quitar las ultimas prendas que llevaba posicionándose inmediatamente encima de el sin dejar de besarlo.

Naruto apretaba fuertemente el perfecto trasero del azabache jalándolo hacia el para tener mayor contacto. Mientras el Uchiha se deleitaba lamiendo el moreno cuello del rubio quien soltaba débiles gemidos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraba en una situación así pero no se encontraba nervioso, ni siquiera sentía duda de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar y tampoco le importaba que se fuera acostar con el hermano mayor del estupido de Sasuke. Solo se dejaba llevar por las exquisitas caricias que le brindaban.

Su espalda se arqueo al sentir como si entrada estaba siendo dilatada por los habilidosos dedos de Itachi. ¿Cuando había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso estaba cegado por la excitación? Nunca antes le había pasado con el otro moreno, ¿es que acaso su cuerpo reaccionaba mas ante el de Itachi? Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya se había olvidado de Sasuke y… se había enamorado del hermano mayor.

Sintió como era penetrado de una sola estocada. Enfoco su vista en el hombre encima de el. Su largo cabello suelto caía como una negra cascada cubriendo el sudado rostro del Uchiha, con una mano aparto los cabellos poniéndolos detrás de su oreja para poder mirar los ojos obsidiana que lo miraban cargados de ternura pero que esperaban anhelantes.

El rubio se inclino un poco para volver a besar a Itachi indicándole que comenzara. Se empezó a mover lentamente en el interior de el. Quería ir despacio pero su ingle empezaba a palpitar y acelero el ritmo de las embestidas. Naruto intentaba suprimir los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Itachi se dio cuenta besándolo inmediatamente para ahogar los gemidos que aunque el quisiera escuchar no podía pues tenían otra persona en casa.

Las estocadas siguieron sin embargo ya sentía cerca el final. Tomo el miembro del rubio pero sin dejar de besarlo y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Las movió de arriba hacia abajo dándole un masaje en la punta con la yema de sus dedos. El estremecimiento en sus cuerpos era irresistible, Naruto llego rápidamente al orgasmo derramándose encima del vientre de Itachi dejando residuos en el suyo. Segundos después el azabache se vino dentro del rubio ahogado un gutural gemido en la boca del ojiazul dejándose caer encima de èl.

Ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración. Itachi abrazo posesivamente al rubio jalándolo hacia el ya un poco mas calmado. EL rubio que ya estaba medio adormilado rodeo el cuello del mayor, se acurruco susurrando un débil "Te amo".

El azabache no lo contesto pero sonrió de medio lado acercando más el cuerpo del pequeño hacia èl en forma de respuesta, jalo la sabana cubriéndolos a ambos volviéndose a acomodar. Minutos después ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio sentía como el sol se colaba entre sus persianas despertándolo. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y abochornado. Busco a un lado suyo a la persona que supuestamente debería estar ahí. Pero no había nadie. Solo una pequeña nota encima de la almohada. La tomo y la leyó.

"_**Eso es a lo que yo llamo un GRAN lapsus de concentración. **_

_**No quise despertarte.**_

_**Itachi."**_

El rubio se volvió a recostar en su lugar con una boba sonrisa en su rostro cambiándola a una pensativa. Arrugo el entrecejo molesto pero lo borro inmediatamente por una sonrisa juguetona. Soltó una risita escondiendo su rostro con su almohada. Definitivamente se había enamorado de aquel hombre.

_**Continuara…**_

_**(1) Crack. Es el nombre vulgar de un derivado de la **__**cocaína**__**, en concreto del resultado de hervir **__**clorhidrato de cocaína**__** en una solución de **__**bicarbonato de sodio**__**. El término crack es una **__**onomatopeya**__** que sugiere el ruido que hacen las piedras de esta droga al calentarse por la evaporación de la **__**cocaína**__** en base que contienen, al liberarse de la mezcla con el **__**bicarbonato de sodio**__**. También recibe nombres vulgares entre los usuarios a esta droga, como **__**rocas**__**, **__**chulas**__**,"pops", **__**piedras**__** o **__**rockstars**__**, entre otros.**_

_**(2) Kayak. Es un tipo de **__**piragua**__** en la que el practicante va sentado mirando hacia la proa (parte delantera), en el sentido de la marcha, y en las manos lleva como elemento propulsor un **__**remo**__** de dos palas. Su origen se remonta a los **__**esquimales**__**, que los usaban para pescar y cazar.**_

_**El kayak es una embarcación pequeña en relación a otras, de cubierta semicerrada o abierta, poco ancha (**__**manga**__**) y alargada (**__**eslora**__**). Son de una, dos o cuatro plazas, y las hay de río, de aguas bravas, de velocidad o de pista, de **__**kayak de mar**__**, de rodeo, de kayak-polo, de slalom de aguas bravas, de recreo, etc.**_

_**Ahora si mi otra vez!! Que se me hace**_** que no les gusto U¬¬**

**Me deprimiré T.T y eso que me estoy esforzando u.u**

**Muchisisisisi…sisisimas gracias a los que dejan revis a los fantasmas también aunque si me gustaría saber que tal va.**

**Bueno eso fue todo, hasta la próxima! **

**Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo… estoy algo triste pues casi no dejan rewiew… eso y que ya estamos cerca del final…**

_**Aclaraciones.**_

"**ll" Cambio de universo paralelo.**

"***" Cambio de escena y/o lugar. **

"_Llamadas telefónicas"_

**Ahora a leer!!!**

_**Capitulo 3.**_

**ll**

_**RESTAURANTE "Akatsuki" .GRAN APERTURA.**_

Se leía en un gran letrero justo en la entrada de aquel sitio. El lugar en si no era lujoso. Tenia detalles abstractos y era bastante modernista, se hallaba repleto de gente que no conocía, todos reían, bebían y conversaban animadamente. Se encontraba aun lado del pelilargo conversando sobre nada en especial. Así que se disculpo y se dirigió a saludar a los demás invitados pero antes de llegar si quiera se quedo estático al ver a la persona que acaba de entrar al restaurante. No podía articular palabra sin embargo el recién llegado busco con la mirada a alguien y al localizarlo se dirigió hacia el.

-Naruto…- dijo apenas audible pero que el rubio si escucho. Al no recibir respuesta Sasuke intento volver a hablar.- Naruto, yo…-

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar.- dijo saliendo de su estupor. Soltó un suspiro y tomando al moreno del brazo lo jalo hacia la salida. Itachi que había visto todo desde la entrada de su hermano los siguió con la mirada, frunció el ceño y se bebió su champaña de golpe.

Afuera Naruto esperaba impaciente a que el otro se decidiera hablar pues solo tenia la mirada perdida entre el mar de gente que se hallaba dentro.

-Naruto hace mucho que quería hablar contigo… escucha… yo… yo te necesito… por favor perdóname.- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Naruto hizo un gesto de claro fastidio rodando los ojos, nunca se espero una actitud así del arisco Sasuke pero esto era demasiado.

-Sasuke escúchate… yo no… no puedo perdonarte.-

-Naruto hemos pasado muchas cosas como para dejarlas así- le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Al no recibir respuesta volvió a mirar hacia dentro del local. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al localizar a su hermano mayor, se quedo pretificado uniendo cabos y con dificultad se animo a preguntar.

-Es por el, ¿Cierto?-.

Naruto no comprendió la pregunta y lo miro confundido. Volteo para buscar a quien miraba Sasuke viendo como Itachi lo veía de reojo y platicaba con un amigo. Dio un suspiro cansado y llamo al pelinegro.

*

-Es lindo, ¿No?…- le dijo Kisame a su compañero- ¿…Ya le has hablado sobre Deidara?- pregunto. Itachi lo volteo a ver pensativo.

-Aun no…- dijo soltando un suspiro.-…Pero… él en verdad me interesa, ¿Sabes?...-

*

-Sasuke… entiéndeme no ha sido fácil…. Tengo que irme…- le dijo el rubio dándole la espalda. En ese momento Sasuke aprovecho. Tomo el brazo de Naruto que se hallaba distraído y lo jalo hacia el buscando sus labios uniéndolos en un beso.

*

Itachi que no se había perdido ningún detalle de la platica de Naruto con su hermano, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como se besaban y sintiendo como algo se rompía en trocitos dentro de su pecho. Se despidió de Kisame y se apuro para salir de ahí por la puerta trasera.

*

Al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos abrió los ojos atónito y colocando las manos sobre el pecho del mayor lo alejo lentamente de el. Naruto negó con la cabeza en silencio, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al local. Sasuke dio un suspiro derrotado volviendo por donde vino.

Busco con la mirada a Itachi y a sus amigos. Encontró a Kisame que se encontraba solo y mirando un punto en especifico. Se acerco a el, pero antes de llegar sintió un fuerte mareo haciendo que casi cayera, pero por la ayuda de Kisame que giro el rostro rápidamente al sentirse observado lo sujeto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kisame preocupado.

-Si… un poco mareado…demasiada Champaña…. Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Itachi?- pregunto el rubio viendo para todos lados.

-Se tuvo que ir, se disculpo por eso.-

-Ya veo.- dijo agachando la mirada sonriendo preocupado.

**ll**

Mesas, clientes y más mesas. Atender por aquí y por allá.

Se hallaba pidiendo el pedido en una mesa, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero al darse la vuelta para ir a dejar el pedido. Naruto sintió un fuerte mareo haciendo que chocara con una mesa.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto un joven cliente.

-Si… un poco mareado- Se disculpo con el y regreso a la cocina con notoria preocupación en su rostro. Tomo el teléfono de empleados y le marco a Sasuke. Nada. Colgó y lo intento de nuevo. Nada. Soltó un suspiro desilusionado y regreso a trabajar.

**ll**

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo ocurrido. Gaara miraba preocupado a su amigo que en ese momento hacia una mezcla para preparar una tarta, y sin prestarle mucha atención al pelirrojo contesto.

-Un viaje de negocios, algo así. A donde sea no quise presionar. Su secretaria no fue muy explicita.- dijo ausente el rubio.

-¿Crees que se fue?-

-No lo se.-

-¿Crees que te evita?-

-No se.-

-¿Le dejaste un mensaje?-

-No.-

-Debiste dejárselo. ¿Vio a Sasuke besándote?- insistió.

-No se.-

-Quizá espera que llames y no sabe que ya llamaste… ¿Tiene celular?-

-Gaara, ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Rayos!- grito encarándolo.

-A propósito. Sasuke llamo.- Naruto puso cara de fastidio.

-Magnifico…. Grandioso. Hace dos meses quería a Sasuke y aparece Itachi. Ahora quiero que Itachi me llame y me llama Sasuke.- dijo saliendo furioso de la cocina.

*

En la soledad de su habitación se encontraba recostado en su cama un pelilargo. Veía insistentemente el techo como si fuera muy interesante. Dio un soplido abatido y descolgó el teléfono. Marco lentamente los dígitos del aparato. Pero al marcar la ultima tecla colgó rápidamente. Se volteo para quedar boca abajo aplastando su rostro contra la almohada. Después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.

**ll**

"_Fue el sueño mas extraño. Tu estabas ahí cubriéndote con una mascara. Y había algo que necesitabas decirme, pero no pudiste decirlo"-_ Le decía Naruto al azabache al otro lado del teléfono.

-Esas cosas suceden…-

"_Como sea… emm… hay algo que quería decirte. Me desmaye en el trabajo el otro día"_

-¿Estas bien?-

"_Si, pero… normalmente no me desmayo así que…"_

"Ou"

"_¿Que fue eso?"_

-No se. En el cuarto continuo están en un rito sexual. Tal vez vaya al rato a presentarme…. –bromeo.- ¿Que decías?-

Se oyó una risita al otro lado de la línea.

"_Como sea… normalmente no me desmayo, así que me dio curiosidad…"_

-Au… au… au…-

"_¡Cielos! ¡Que escándalo!"_

-Cierto.- dijo Sasuke haciéndole señas a Sakura para que se callara.

"_En fin…"_

En ese momento Sasuke toco la puerta para hacerle creer a Naruto que tocaban y poderle colgar a Naruto para que no lo descubrieran.

-Debe ser la casera. Insiste en traerme sándwiches. Te llamare después. Adiós.- terminando de decir esto colgó inmediatamente.

*

-Así que me hice un examen y estoy embarazado… creí que te gustaría saberlo.- dijo el rubio a la nada con el teléfono entre sus manos sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho.

*

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿Que intentas hacer?- Grito colérico Sasuke a un lado de la cama.

-¿Que quieres decir? Creo que me rompí un dedo con el borde de la tina…- le respondió la pelirosa desde el sillón sujetándose el dedo meñique del pie.

-¡Sakura! ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy hablando con Naruto!- dijo yendo hacia ella.- Por si lo olvidaste, no sabe que estas aquí. Cree que estoy en un viaje de investigación. Solo. ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo. Descuida, es difícil olvidarlo.- contesto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer? Entras aullando cuando estoy al teléfono.-

-¡¿No lo sabes Sasuke?! ¿No sabes que intento hacer?- grito levantándose en el acto.- Estoy intentando ser tu novia Sasuke… Intento recuperarte. Es bastante sencillo. Estoy parada en el andén de La Estación Limbo con el corazón y el alma en la maleta esperando que el Expreso Sasuke llegue, me diga que mi boleto aun es valido y que puedo abordar… Pero el anunciador sigue diciendo que mi tren esta demorado porque el conductor sufrió un ataque de pánico en Ciudad Indecisión. "¡Sugerimos que tome el autobús!" ¡Eso es lo que intento hacer débil mental!...-Se callo por unos segundos mientras lagrimas de coraje se empezaban asomar por sus verdes orbes.- Excepto… que esta muy claro… que eso nunca va a suceder, ¿Verdad?...-Se acerco lo suficiente a Sasuke para ver si lo intimidaba pero al no recibir nada del impasible rostro del mayor siguió hablando- …No hay respuesta, perfecto. Así que no voy a seguir esperando Sasuke. Voy a cambiar mi boleto, tomare ese autobús.

-¡Dios mío! Siempre les digo a mis amigos "Nunca retrocedan". Mírame, debo estar loca.- Tomo su ropa metiéndola rápidamente a sus maletas para después dirigirse a la salida de la recamara.

-No me llames por un tiempo. No… no me vuelvas a llamar… ¡Jamás! ¡Se termino!... ¡Otra vez!- grito azotando la puerta tras de si.

*

-¡Lo hice! ¡Por fin!-

-Excelente. Felicidades. ¿Que hiciste?- pregunto el peliplateado sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Lo termine.-

-¿El libro? Magnifico.-

-El libro no. ¡El sórdido romance con Sakura! La mande al diablo en el viaje. Fui tajante pero justo. No mas engaños, ni mentiras a Naruto…. Fue un error. "Nunca retroceder" Kakashi.-

-Que bien… ¿Y como se siente Sakura?- dijo alzando la mirada del libro viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

-Bueno, obviamente no esta saltando de gusto… pero me siento tan bien….- dijo levantándose de su silla.- Tengo que llegar a casa antes que Naruto. Adiós.-Y salio corriendo sin esperar respuesta. Kakashi solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, tomo su taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo de café para luego volver a retomar su lectura.

*

-Nunca me compras flores cuando debes. Y ahora si, entonces eso me pone a pensar. ¿Que mas has estado haciendo?- le decía una mujer a su joven pareja.

Naruto se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí atendiendo otra mesa pero miraba con curiosidad esa escena que se le presentaba.

-Espera, déjame entenderlo. Porque esto es genial. Te compro flores por antojo en medio de un ataque, de un ataque de…. Romanticismo.-

-¿Ves? No podías ni decirlo.- le dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Pero en lugar de estar agradecida, en lugar de ser romántica… al instante estas convencida de que estoy teniendo una aventura decrepita, vulgar y clandestina.-

-En resumen.- afirmo ella.

*

Dio un suspiro cansado pero al ver las luces prendidas de su departamento Naruto busco a su novio con la mirada.

-Sasuke. ¿Ya regresaste?- pregunto.

-Te extrañe, tanto que volví temprano para verte.- le dijo abrazándolo por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

-¡Me asustaste idiota!... –respondió Naruto dando un saltito agarrándose el pecho fuertemente con una mano. Su cuerpo se congelo al ver lo que se hallaba encima de la mesita de la sala. Trago saliva en seco y temeroso se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Q-Que eso?-

-Flores. Para ti. ¿No te gustan?- contesto Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla. El rubio miraba las flores como si fueran un animal salvaje que estaba apunto de atacarlo y su cuerpo no podía responder a las caricias del moreno.

**ll**

-Esa imagen de ella sentada sobre ti….- dijo el rubio con la mirada hacia la nada. No sabia que hacia ahí en el departamento que compartió por mucho tiempo con aquel moreno sentado aun lado de el, pero últimamente ya no estaba muy conciente de sus actos.- Caray, en realidad no se porque acepte venir…- Se levanto del sillón y Sasuke lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.- Por favor Sasuke no me toques.- dijo el dando un paso hacia atrás y alejando la mano del mayor.

-Lo siento, no te vallas…-

Naruto se volvió a sentar en el sillón pero mas alejado esta vez.

-Por favor, intenta sacarla de tu mente. Ya la saque de la mía. Se acabo. Cometí un error… un error enorme y lo lamento. Estoy realmente arrepentido.-

-Sasuke... Yo…-

-¿Que fue lo que te prometió Itachi?- pregunto repentinamente.

-No quiero hablar sobre él.- se levanto claramente molesto dispuesto a irse pero Sasuke le dio alcance antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-A propósito… deje de escribir el libro. –Naruto lo miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada.-Y la verdad es que… no puedo escribir sin ti. No puedo hacer nada sin ti. Quiero que regreses conmigo Naruto… éramos una buena pareja. ¿Recuerdas que buena pareja éramos?- En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Sasuke se apresuro a contestar.

-Lo siento… espera.-

"_Me retrase Sasuke. Cuatro días, y nunca me retraso."_

-Kakashi hola. ¿Puedo llamarte en unos minutos? Si, Adiós. – dijo y colgó.

-Ahora regreso…- dijo Sasuke nervioso y se fue a paso rápido al baño.

Naruto rodó los ojos con hastío. Se acerco al teléfono y marco.

_**El numero telefónico es; 01 71 444 31 84.**_

_**Para regresar la llamada marque 3.**_

Pulso la tecla que le indicaron y espero. Una voz femenina fue la que se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

"_¿Por que finges que soy Kakashi? Sabes que lo odio… ¿Que sucede?.... Sasuke, contesta. ¿Quien esta ahí?...-_

-De hecho, habla Naruto. Te interrumpí cuando fingías un orgasmo. Lamento no ser mas especifico.- dijo aventando el auricular a la mesita sin colgar. Tomo su abrigo y antes de poder salir sintió como Sasuke llegaba.

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?- Sasuke lo miro confundido.- No vas a irte, ¿Verdad?-

-Imbecil.- dijo saliendo de la puerta azotándola a su salida.

*

-¡Cielos! Soy un completo estupido.- dijo Naruto a si mismo mientras daba vueltas en la sala.

-Inútil… bastardo… pervertido… horrible… despreciable… mentiroso… traidor… molesto… pervertido….- gritaba hacia al techo pero todo iba dirigido a Sasuke.

-Ya dijiste pervertido.- dijo Gaara señalándolo con el dedo sentado en el sillón viendo como Naruto intentaba hacerle una zanja a su sala.

-¡Idiota!...- grito con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. Dio un soplido molesto sentándose en el sillón cruzándose de piernas y brazos.- ¿Sabes que es la peor parte?...- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-… Solo podía pensar en Itachi. Sentía que le estaba siendo desleal al estar ahí. –

-Yo creo que esa es la mejor parte.- dijo Gaara regresándole la mirada para después ver el techo interesado.-Y lo fuiste.-

-¿…No llamo verdad?... – dijo Naruto agachando la mirada.-…ya paso casi una semana…-dijo con voz ahogada y reteniendo las lagrimas-. Creo que lo eche a perder… ¿Verdad?-

Gaara intento sonreír para confortarlo pero solo hizo una extraña mueca.

*

-Culpo a la compañía de teléfonos y a toda esa tecnología.- dijo Kakashi recargado en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Sakura podría estar embarazada…- Soltó Sasuke después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

El peliplateado hizo un extraño sonido con la boca para tapársela seguidamente… miro hacia los ojos del pelinegro frente a el. Segundos después soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ya no!... ¡Por favor!... No puedo soportarlo….-decía entre risas.- Esto es buenísimo. Estar contigo hace mas tolerable la espera del próximo tomo de "Icha Icha Paradise".-

-No creí que las cosas salieran así. Es un desastre.- dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario del mayor. Soltó un agobiado suspiro apoyando el codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la mano...- ¿Que sucede?-

-Bueno si usamos términos de pelea, es muy simple…-dijo Kakashi ya más tranquilo viéndolo seriamente.-… perdiste.-

**ll**

-¿Estas seguro? Has estado algo… distante desde que regrese.- dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Naruto por la casa. El rubio se detuvo en la cocina y comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios que había en el fregadero.

-Lo se…-dijo ausente.-…. Bueno hay un par de cosas. ¿Cual quieres saber primero?- dijo volteando solo la cabeza.

-Me da igual- dijo Sasuke.

-La pequeña es que tengo una entrevista de trabajo…. Un trabajo en relaciones publicas. Una empresa internacional que abrirá en Londres. La presidenta me llamo… dice que ha escuchado de mi. Y me invito a su departamento para un charla formal.-dijo regresando la mirada a los trastes.

Sasuke camino hacia la ventana para abrir la persiana corrediza.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo al ver a Sakura cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido parada al otro lado de la ventana en el balcón.

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Naruto cogiendo una toalla para secarse las manos. Inmediatamente Sasuke volvió a cerrar la persiana y se volteo para ver al ojiazul.

-Quiero decir que eso no es algo pequeño; es magnifico. Es decir, es grandioso. Es de lo mejor.- dijo rápidamente Sasuke.

-¿Se atoro la persiana otra vez?- dijo el rubio yendo hacia la ventana para abrir la persiana.

-No, no. Bueno, yo…-

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Naruto después de abrir la persiana.

-Estoy bien… es grandioso.- dijo Sasuke. Segundos después el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sasuke corrió para contestar.

-¿Hola?-

"_Necesito hablar contigo"._

-Hola Kakashi. ¿Como estas?- mintió.

"_Mañana en mi departamento a las ocho. Es importante."_

-¿De veras? Claro yo te ayudo. Si, claro. Adiós… -y colgó. Busco con la mirada al rubio y este lo veía entre confundido y molesto.-Unos amigos de Kakashi vienen de visita y quiere que le ayude a limpiar…-dijo yéndose a la sala dejando al rubio solo.- ¿Que era la otra cosa que querías decirme?-dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-No importa. No tiene importancia.- le dijo el rubio para darle la espalda y volver a lavar los trastes.

**ll**

Los días pasaron. Naruto siguió su vida normal sin saber nada sobre el Uchiha mayor. Intento varias veces marcar pero sentía enormes cosquillas y antes de que contestara el ya había colgado el teléfono. Incluso un día se paro afuera de su oficina pero antes de entrar daba media vuelta y regresaba a su trabajo.

Ese día el rubio pensó que seria lo mismo. Otro día sin poder verlo ni escuchar aunque sea su voz. Estaba en su trabajo pero no se podía concentrar. Se disculpo de su joven auxiliar y salio apresurado de su oficina. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Pero justamente al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con quien menos esperaba.

-Lo siento.-

-Lo siento.- dijeron al unísono.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿Como estas?-

-¿Como estas?-

-Bien-

-Muy bien-

-¿Almuerzo de negocios?- dijo Naruto después de que un silencio que se formo y se empezaba a crear tensión.

-Si, solo una charla. Mi oficina esta a la vuelta.- respondió el ojinegro.

-Lo se…. ¿Pensé que estabas de viaje de negocios?-

-Si, apenas regrese anoche. De echo…-dijo desviando la mirada pero enseguida miro fijamente al ojiazul.- Naruto por favor no pienses que…-

-Esta bien, no he pensado… es decir, no pensé nada.-dijo el restándole importancia al asunto. Pero en realidad se hallaba bastante nervioso.

-No, no pienses que no te he llamado. No te he "no llamado"… no quiero decir que no te he "no llamado" por que es una doble negación, o sea que si.-

-¿Cuando llamaste?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-No llame…. –dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo.-Pero no te "no llame" en la manera en la que crees… quería llamarte. –Regreso su mirada viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-Hasta marque el ultimo digito… es una conducta ridícula.-dijo riendo débilmente.

-Absolutamente…- dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pensé que aun tenías algo que ver con mi hermano…-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Pensé que era mejor dejar que….-

-Es por Sasuke que no me llamabas….-interrumpió.

-Bueno, después de la fiesta de "Akatsuki", no quise suponer que….-Intento explicar pero su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa, permíteme… -le dijo a Naruto y contesto su móvil.- ¿Hola? … Si entiendo. Voy para allá, muy bien, gracias…-colgó. Dio un suspiro abatido y miro al rubio.- Mi madre esta en el hospital; le hicieron unos exámenes, tengo que irme.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio.

-Si, eso es muy amable de tu parte.-dijo Itachi pero después de pensar un poco dijo.- Bueno, tal vez… ella esta muy delicada y no se como va a…-

-Esta bien…- dijo Naruto sonriendo falsamente entendiendo la indirecta.

-Pero gracias.-dijo Itachi pero al notar esa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio algo se oprimió en su pecho.- Pero si quieres y aunque parezca anticuado paso por ti a las ocho.

-E-esta bien.- dijo sorprendido el rubio sonrojándose levemente pero lo disimulo dándose la vuelta despidiéndose con un ademán de mano. -No te preocupes por tu mama, se recuperara.-

-Te veo mas tarde. Adiós.- respondió Itachi cruzado de brazos sin perder de vista a Naruto.

-Adiós.- grito ya mas alejado… pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ahora los amenazare!! Dejen revis q ya se acerca el final!!! Mmmmm... de echo no… con que uno lea y me siga seré feliz y actualizare para esa persona n.n**_

**De todos modos muchas gracias a los que dejan rewiew.**

**Bueno eso fue todo, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
